


in the name of love

by JujuRotfuchs



Series: of Angels and Eagles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Forbidden Love, Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia AU, Modern Setting, Romeo and Juliet References, Russian Mafia, Songfic, Violence, Yoi - Freeform, gangs at war, otayuri - Freeform, yoimusicweek, yoimusicweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuRotfuchs/pseuds/JujuRotfuchs
Summary: Victor was searching his eyes with his own icy ones. „You wouldn’t let anything come between us either, would you Yuratchka?“Yuri shook his head, throat too tight to allow any words from coming out.„Or anyone?“ Victor raised his eyebrows, grip tightening once more.Or: Around Otabek and Yuri, everything is collapsing like a house of cards. Part two of my Otayuri Mafia AU.





	in the name of love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of YOI music week: free choice

  


_If I told you this was only gonna hurt_  
  
_If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn_  
  
_Would you walk in? Would you let me do it first?_  
  
_Do it all in the name of love_  
  
_Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?_  
  
_In the darkness, in the middle of the night_  
  
_In the silence, when there's no one by your side_  
  
_Would you call in the name of love?_

  
  
  
  
Yuri’s heart was threatening to push itself through his ribcage before tearing through flesh and skin in oder to escape his body, with how strongly it was pounding. Yuri licked his dry lips, swallowed with a constricted throat, forced a natural - almost bored - expression onto his face. Nothing would happen. No one knew anything. There was no reason to worry at all. But loosing your cool was a beginners mistake, one Yuri wouldn’t make.  
  
It wasn’t unusual that his cousin Victor, heir of their family and crime King of the Russian underworld, would call him over to have a little chat, especially not if they hadn't seen each other in a few days.  
The gigantic, victorian mansion they lived in was big enough to avoid each other for more than a few days really but it was only wise to not disrespect Victors wishes by rejecting a direct invitation like this. Hence why Yuri know found himself heading towards a conversation he feared more then any of the blood-thirsty wild wolves Victor was keeping in the woods around them.  
  
The heels of his boots were clicking as he walked over polished marble floors, not glancing twice at the chandeliers and oil portraits surrounding him. He had lived here for long enough to be unimpressed by the beauty and might around him. He had other worries. When Yuri walked past a big golden mirror, he briefly stopped to take a closer look at his appearance.  
  
His boots were pristine, not a single speck of dirt or blood on them. He wore the designer leather pants Victor had gifted him, knowing that his cousin would like seeing him in them. Over them he wore a simple, but expensive, thin white sweater with a v-neck. Casual, innocent but wealthy.  
A dainty golden cross was visible against his throat and Yuri had brushed his hair through and pulled it up, out of his face.  
His pale skin was unblemished, clean. No injuries, no makeup, no weapons. A hundred little details Victor would notice and hopefully be pleased about. These days, it became more and more important to not anger him.  
  
Yuri starred at himself in the mirror, banning any traces of fear from his face and eyes. Victor couldn’t know that he was tense and worried, otherwise he would suspect that he was maybe hiding something. And if he suspected any secrets from him, he would make it his number one priority to uncover them. And that absolutely couldn’t happen, no matter what. He closed his eyes.  
Thinking about what Victor would do if he ever discovered Yuri’s betrayal and his lies, did nothing to help his heartbeat to calm down nor did it made him breathe easier. It wasn’t the worry about himself that almost made him panic in the empty hallway, it was the worry about Otabek and what would happen to him if their love ever got revealed.  
  
Yuri was running out of time, metaphorically and also literally. Knowing that Victor hated waiting, he forced himself to rip his gaze away from his own reflection and made his way further towards his cousin’s rooms. Victor held all his business meetings in a large hall Yuri secretly called _the throne room_ because of the resemblance to one and the opulent chair Victor always sat on that stood on the end of a massive, wooden table with clawed feet. Hundreds of candles lit the dark room, making chandeliers, golden cups and all kinds of pomp sparkle. It was chilly and Yuri’s steps echoed back from the walls as Victor’s guards let him pass before returning back into the shadows, ready to fight any threat but out of sight for the heir to pretend there was any kind of privacy granted for Victor’s guests. Yuri was used to it.  
  
„Yuratchka,“ Victor’s lips stretched into a lazy smile when he caught sight of him entering the room. „The light of my life, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.“  
  
Yuri’s eyes briefly darted over to the man sitting at Victor’s side, looking for any kind of reaction caused by Victor’s words towards Yuri but Katsuki’s face was as expressionless as Yuri could only hope his to be.  
  
„Vitya,“ he said, hugging his cousin as he stood up before accepting a kiss on each cheek. Victor didn’t sit back down, letting his eyes wander over Yuri.  
  
„My, Yuri, you get more beautiful each time I see you. Doesn’t he look beautiful, Yuuri?“ Victor asked his piggy without turning around to address him.  
  
Yuri always had a complicated relationship with Victor’s lover, a connection build on jealousy and competing for Victor’s attention paired with the annoying mothering from Katsuki and the secret longing of a parental figure from Yuri. They have seen each other in a lot of compromising situations, half naked or bathed in blood but that didn’t mean that it made this situation in particular less uncomfortable.  
If someone were to speak about Otabek like this in front of him…No, any thoughts about Otabek were fatal right now.  
  
„He does,“ Katsuki said without batting an eye,“he looks a lot like you, Vitya.“  
  
Victor liked that, there was a gleam in his eyes that told him so. „Did you hear that Yuratchka? We look alike.“ Another small smile.  
  
Yuri knew that he was suspiciously quiet, it made his skin crawl how intensely Katsuki observed him. Victor was always intense, in everything that he did. „I hear that all the time.“ He forced himself to smile back at Victor. „We’re one family after all.“  
  
Victor’s smile fell, that was the first bad sign. „We are indeed.“ There was something sharp, something cold in his eyes and it took a lot out of Yuri to not look away but return his gaze as innocently as he could. „I basically raised you after your parents died.“ He reminisced quietly but Yuri wasn’t a fool, Victor was waiting for any reaction that might’ve seemed out of place.  
  
„You did and I’m grateful for that.“ Thin ice. The guilt Yuri was feeling was real.  
  
Victor smiled again, wider. „Pretty little Yuratchka, my poor stray kitten, oh how I love you.“  
  
„I love you too.“ Yuri said without hesitation. Something was wrong. It wasn’t unusual that Victor showed affection but this situation didn’t feel right, something was off. His heartbeat picked up again.  
  
„Do you?“ Victor came even closer, their chests almost touching. _Stay calm, stay calm._  
  
„I do.“ It wasn’t a lie. Yuri loved Victor like a rescued puppy loved his saviour. But he loved Otabek more and Victor was the reason they couldn’t be together. Victor was a threat to Otabek’s safety, his life. And for that, Yuri hated him as fiercely as he loved Otabek.  
  
„And do you know,“ Victor raised a hand to touch his cheek, letting his thumb stroke over Yuri’s cheekbone slowly,“how much I love you?“  
  
Yuri’s eyes went back to Katsuki, who had leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, looking at them. His eyes told Yuri nothing. Wasn’t he jealous? Worried? Curious at least?  
  
The grip around Yuri’s jaw tightened, barely noticeable but the intend behind the touch was clear: _obey_. Victors fingers dug a little deeper into Yuri’s skin as he turned his head back for him, ripping his eyes off Katsuki. „You’re answering me, Yuratchka.“ Victor hissed through his smile.  
Some of Victors fingertips were dangerously close to Yuri’s pulse point, would be be able to feel how it was racing?  
  
What was Yuri supposed to answer to his question? _Like a brother?_ That had been his first thought but suddenly, he wasn’t so sure anymore if Victor would’ve liked to hear that. Quicker, he needed to answer quicker. „Unconditionally.“ Yuri whispered, fear weakening his voice.  
  
Victor raised his other hand, cupping Yuri’s face between both his hands, long cold fingers brushing over his pale skin. „I love you more than you will ever understand and I won’t let anything come between us.“Yuri’s heart was racing. What did that mean? What was he talking about?  
  
Victor was searching his eyes with his own icy ones. „You wouldn’t let anything come between us either, would you Yuratchka?“  
  
Yuri shook his head, throat too tight to allow any words from coming out.  
  
„Or _anyone_?“ Victor raised his eyebrows, grip tightening once more. Ice was spreading through Yuri, his heart failed him by continue to beat steadily. He wanted to close his eyes, to scream and run away.  
  
Instead he forced every fibre of his being to appear calm and trustworthy. „No, I wouldn’t.“ Yuri managed to say, voice surprisingly unwavering.  
  
„And what would you do if someone tried to worm his way between us?“ Victor was looking at him like he was trapped prey, waiting for one wrong move. There wasn’t a choice for Yuri regarding his answer but maybe, with some luck, he could buy a little more time for Otabek.  
  
„Ged rid of them.“ He said, holding Victors icy gaze.  
  
„Good,“ Victor said. His long fingers slid behind Yuri’s neck were he used them to pull Yuri closer, forcing him to hold still as he leaned forwards to kiss him on the mouth in a way family members should never kiss each other.  
  
Yuri felt fear, disgust, confusion. He thought about the fire of Otabek’s kisses, how he melted into them, how they were nothing like Victor’s cold lips. Then he forced himself to stop thinking about his lover. If they wanted to have the slightest chance to survive this, he needed to play along as long as he could. Yuri’s shoulders were tense and his hands were shaking with anxiety as he kissed his cousin back, his stomach was churning with nausea. Everything about this was wrong, felt wrong. He wondered what Katsuki was thinking as he watched them kiss. When Victor pulled away, Yuri chased his lips with his, hoping to erase any remaining doubts of Victors like this. Hoping that his cousin wouldn’t see right through his lies. He allowed Yuri to kiss him once more then he used his grip around his neck to tilt his head upwards so he had to look him in the eyes once more.  
  
Their kiss had done nothing to soften his gaze. „Get rid of him, Yuratchka, or I’ll do it.“  
  
Yuri nodded numbly, he needed to be strong now but he had the overwhelming urge to curl up and cry. How was his world falling apart so quickly?  
  
He didn’t even had the mind to look at Katsuki once more, he felt too ashamed to do so anyway. Then Victor let him go and Yuri stumbled from the room, past the guards and down the hallway. He felt hollow inside, Victor’s words echoing through his fuzzy head.  
Only when he pain inside his chest reminded him of his scared heart, he came back to his senses. Panic was shooting through him, making him hysteric and unable to think clearly.  
  
He began to run as soon as he reached the stairs. Victor knew about them. He knew about Otabek. Yuri wasn’t stupid enough to think that Victor would allow Yuri to solve things on his own and let Otabek go. The hunt on them was declared open.  
  
The only question was how long Victor had already known and how much time was left for Yuri to save Otabek. Victor loved the hunt, loved playing games like that, he would take pleasure in watching Yuri try to stand on his head to save Otabek. That was Yuri’s punishment, he now realized, maybe it was only the beginning of his punishment.  
  
Yuri ran faster, outside the wolves were howling. _Victor knew about them and there was a chance Otabek was already dead._  
  
  
  
**xxx**  
  
  


Otabek was running through the dark city and dim back alleys, his boots skidding over loose gravel and splashing though dirty puddles as he heard the panting of the approaching beast behind him. He currently owed his life due to the fact that his body hadn’t frozen up in fear at the sight of the wolf coming out of the shadows on his way back to his apartment and that he hadn’t hesitated a second before he turned on his heel and started running as fast as he could, the second the wolf jumped.  
  
What Otabek needed was a head start, enough space to turn around and shoot the damn thing before it would get a change to smash its gigantic fangs into Otabek. His lungs were already burning, his legs getting tired. He wouldn’t be able to out-run the wolf but dying wasn’t an option neither. He wasn’t dumb, that beast behind him was one of Victor’s wolves. No other woodland animal would chase a human through a busy city if it wasn’t used to being fed with the blood of Nikiforov’s enemies.  
Aside form meaning that Victor wanted to see him dead and had a fairly good change of that happening sooner than Otabek would have liked, it also meant that Yuri was in danger. And that filled Otabek’s foolish heart with much more fear than the threat of his own life ending soon.  
  
Victor didn’t took well to lies and betrayal, especially not if it somehow involved Otabek’s family and came from within his own rows.The question wasn’t _if_ Victor would punish Yuri, it was _how_ he would do it and whether or not Yuri had a chance to survive his punishment.

If Otabek wanted to ensure that, he would need to survive too, at least until Yuri was save. A chance that got smaller and smaller by the second as the wolf was catching up to him. He heard a terrifying growl behind him, heard the big paws thumping across the asphalt as the monster chased Otabek with every leap. It was panting just like Otabek but it was faster, had more stamina and was urged on by a blood-thirst Otabek didn’t know.  
Was he imagining things or could he already feel the hot, foul breath of the creature hitting the back of his neck? The fear spreading through him told him to turn his head and look but he forced himself to watch where he was running instead, one stumble would be enough to loose his lead and get his throat ripped out the next second.

Colourful spots of light, caused by exhaustion were beginning to start dancing at the edge of his vision when Otabek finally spotted something that might save his ass. A few feet down the ally stood a trash container directly beneath a rusty fire-ladder leading all the way up to the roof. If Otabek managed to get to it before the wolf would catch him, he would be able to shoot it from above before escaping over the rooftops.  
Otabek took all that was left of his strength and sprinted even faster before bending his knees and jumping - the next second his feet hid the closed container with a crash and he almost slipped on the wet surface. He didn’t take the time to look back as he instantly reached for the fire-ladder, pulling himself up. He had no idea how far wolves could jump, or heaven help him, if this beast could even climb so he brought as much space between him and the ground as he could before he dared to look over his shoulder.  
Victor’s monster had actually leaped onto the container after him, his sharp crawls leaving big scratches over the metal surface. Now it was jumping at the ladder while it growled and barked but it didn’t seem to be able to climb the steeply escape Otabek had chosen. There was slaver dripping from its flews and fangs and the hungry gleam in its eyes send a shiver down Otabek’s spine. For an animal, the amount of hatred in his eyes didn’t appear natural to Otabek.

Thinking of Yuri, he reminded himself that he couldn’t afford to waste any more time. With a trained movement, Otabek reached for his gun while he held himself up in the ladder with his other one, his fingertips turning red from the rust. He pointed his gun downwards, took a second to focus on his target and shot he wolf between his eyes.  
Despite knowing that the beast would’ve ripped him apart with glee if it got the chance to, Otabek didn’t want to torture an animal. A second bullet wasn’t necessary, Otabek couldn’t remember the last time he had fired a gun and missed. Quickly, he secured his weapon and put it back before climbing the rest of the ladder until he reached the edge of the building. Then he ran over the wet rooftops until he was panting once more, hoping to reach Yuri before anyone else could. Otabek was already half across the city until he realized that finding Yuri would be nearly impossible.

In oder to keep their relationship secret, they didn’t even used each others real phones when trying to get in contact. On the rare occasions that they did text, they used pre-paid phones that were easy to get rid of and left each other little signs over the city that no one else would understand. They had been so careful to not leave any traces behind, always meeting on natural ground and making sure that no one would see them together in the open - how on earth that Victor found out?  
  
Now Otabek was really panicking. How was he supposed to save Yuri if he couldn’t get to him? Sure he could search the entire city, move heaven and hell to find him, he could alert the underworld and try to get some help from his most loyal men but that would start a war and furthermore, would take too much time. Time they didn’t had. Waiting for Yuri to reach out for him was also off the list, Otabek would go crazy in the meantime and there was so warranty that Yuri would even be able to do so, maybe he was already captured, injured or _worse_. No, waiting wasn’t an option.  
It it was necessary, Otabek would kick in the frontdoor of the Nikiforov castle and shoot everyone in sight until he found Yuri but that was an incredibly dumb and deathly plan. On his own, he probably wouldn’t make it far on Victor’s heavily guarded property and he was no use to Yuri if he died. So storming Victor’s villa would be his last resort if everything else failed.  
  
What he needed was a plan or his panic would make him loose his head and get him killed without much effort from his enemies. He needed more weapons if he wanted to fight his way out of this mess or die trying but going back to his own apartment would be idiotic. The first wolf had almost caught him at his front door, who knew what would wait there now? Otabek wouldn’t go back to find out.  
If he would head for the headquarters of his own men now, that surely would raise questions too since Otabek’s apartment was packed with all kinds of guns. His men weren’t stupid, they knew how it looked like if someone was arming up for a serious fight and they would either try to stop him or decide to come with him, wanting to protect the son of their leader. It would cost time Otabek didn’t have.  
  
Then it hit him. It would be risky but he needed to try anyways. Yuri lived with Victor in his gigantic mansion in the outskirts surrounded by woods but on top of that, he sometimes used a scabby little apartment across the city for when he was on missions or needed a break from Victor’s business. Otabek had never been there because even though Yuri hadn’t told his cousin about the apartment and signed the lease with a fake name, paying the rent cash, Yuri had been scared about anyone finding out and connecting the dots.  
But Yuri had told Otabek enough for him to know where it was and Otabek knew Yuri well enough to be sure that his love had hid enough guns and knifes inside to arm an entire gang if needed. He also had the faint hope to find any signs of Yuri there or at least leave a message himself. It was unlikely that he would meet his boyfriend at his secret apartment but as long as there was a chance, Otabek needed to check.  
  
Otabek continued to make his way over the roofs to get as close to the building as he could but sooner then he would’ve liked he had to climb down again as the gaps between the buildings got too wide to jump over. Still, he stuck to fire-ladders, window-sills and ledges to keep himself off the ground as long as he could. One encounter with a blood-thirsty beast was enough for the night. When he had to get down on the street, he sprinted and then immediately made sure to find a way to climb up Yuri’s building again, using crannies and edges to pull himself up until he found another fire-ladder that made his ascent easier.

Yuri’s apartment was on the top floor and Otabek, skilfully and as quietly as possible, got in through a window. He landed on dusty hardwood-floor, keeping himself still for a few seconds to listen for any noises. If Victor knew about this apartment, then it was more than likely that he’d send out some men to catch Yuri or Otabek should either of them show. Nothing but silence greeted him.  
Otabek still made sure to move as quietly as quickly as he could. This was definitely the right apartment, Yuri hadn't left any obvious traces but Otabek knew him well enough to see that he’d been here. He knew that the crumbs on the counter wasn’t sugar for coffee but sherbet powder for kids. Yuri had the weird habit of keeping ketchup in the fridge instead of the pantry and he had left dirty mugs of tea everywhere, even in the bathroom. Something Victor surely wouldn’t know about him but it had driven Otabek crazy before in the past.  
Another sign was the gun Otabek found taped beneath the coffee-table in the small living room. He took it along with another two magazines for it he found a second later and then went down the short hallway into, what he assumed to be, the bedroom.  
  
As soon as he opened the door, his eyes fell onto the messy bed that stood shoved against the wall. In the middle of it, on top of rumpled sheets, sat a big wreath of perfect white roses with loose petals all around it like freshly fallen snow. The red drops that smeared them had already soaked into the covers, leaving a sight behind for Otabek that crushed his heart and lungs in the most amount of fear he had ever felt. _Wolves and roses_. His brain was struggling to catch up but deep within him, he already knew what this meant.  
  
Then he heard the safety of a gun being clicked off behind him.

Within the same heartbeat, he reached for his own and unlocked it as he spun around, ready to shoot. It was a game he had played for fun a hundred times before, back as a teen when he had lead his first gang. _The gunslinger-duel_ , back to back with one of his men, walking away into opposite directions while counting to 10 in his head, then spinning around and shooting. Whoever hit his opponent in the arm fist, won.  
  
Otabek had never lost, whoever was aiming at him now would get shot in the chest before being able to fire themselves.  
  
„Beka!“ It was a gasp the moment Otabek turned around and his finger slipped on the trigger in shook as he recognised the voice, aiming his shot a little lower and to the side in distraction. The bullet crashed millimetres away from Yuri’s shoulder into the drywall, blowing up withe dust. Otabek felt his soul leaving his body.

Yuri stared at him with wide, scared eyes. His own gun still pointed at Otabek. He exalted shakily and lowered his arm, looking even paler than usually. „Oh my god.“ He whispered, clicking the safety back on.  
  
Otabek himself felt like puking, suddenly feeling incredibly dizzy and scared. His hands were starting to shake. He couldn’t even think about what had just almost happened and at the same time, he was unable to form any other thoughts. Still staring at the hole in the wall, he absentmindedly put away his gun too. He swallowed the nausea down as good as he could, how would he ever be able to look at Yuri again?  
  
„I’m so sorry.“ He croaked out, not recognising his own voice. „I don’t- I’m so,“  
  
„Hey,“ Yuri came closer, shielding the hole in the wall from Otabek’s view until he came to stand directly in front of him, „Beka, look at me.“ Otabek kept his eyes on the floor until Yuri reached out to cup his jaw and tilted his head up gently. „Look at me, Beka.“ His voice was soft.  
  
When Otabek looked up, Yuri’s eyes were boring into his, a hundred of emotions swimming in them. He still looked scared but there was also an amount of determination in them that urged Otabek on to get a grip again. „Listen to me, Beka. Don’t freak out, okay? I pointed a gun at your head too, the lights were off and all I knew was that someone broke into my apartment and then I saw a board men standing in my hallway. I reacted the same way you did, we can be lucky you were faster.“  
  
Otabek shook his head. „Don’t say that.“  
  
Yuri nodded and now his eyes were getting a little wet. „I’m so grateful you were faster, Beka, because when you turned around, you saw me and messed up your shot but I wouldn’t have looked.“ Yuri sobbed out. „I was so scarred that I wasn’t thinking straight. It didn’t cross my mind for a second that the man in my apartment could be anything but a threat and I would’ve shot you immediately if you weren’t faster.“  
  
Otabek pulled him against his chest, hugging him as tightly as he could. „It’s alright, Yura, nothing happened.“  
  
„I’m sorry.“ Yuri mumbled into his chest while he clung to him. „I thought Victor was already after you and then I saw the roses, I had no idea you could be here-„ Otabek shushed him before he could get hysteric.  
  
If they weren’t careful, they would loose their head out of fear and kill themselves before Victor or his father even had to lift a finger. „I’m sorry too, kitten.“ Otabek murmured and kissed Yuri onto the crown of his head. „Part of the torture is letting the fear mess with our minds until there isn’t much of it left, remember that. We have to stay focused now.“  
  
Yuri pulled away from him and nodded, then he wiped his tears away. „Victor found out about us, I have no idea how but he’s playing games with us now. He told me to get rid of you or he would do it.“  
  
„One of his beasts lurked at my apartment and chased me a few blocks down until I got the chance to shoot it.“ Otabek answered grimly. „And I don’t think that is a coincidence either that there is a fresh bouquet of roses in your bed.“  
  
„But what does that mean? _Eagles_ and _Angels_ can’t even cross the same street without without murdering each other! They wouldn’t work together on this, right?“  
  
„Not even if two heirs betrayed their families?“  
  
Otabek knew that the aspect of his father and Victor somehow working together was completely absurd but since it would literally be the worst thing to ever happen to him and Yuri, he was afraid that the possibility was more than likely. Yuri shook his head like he didn’t believe in that possibility at all but the fear in his eyes told Otabek that he was too smart to not realize how disastrous their situation was.  
  
„Either way,“ Otabek said, “let’s not waste any more time, we need to get out of here.“ It already seemed like a miracle to him that no one had busted through the door yet.

With Yuri’s help, they quickly located the rest of the weapons hidden in the apartment and strapped them to their bodies. Then Yuri conjured two small backpacks out of nowhere and handed one to Otabek.  
  
„What’s in there?“ Otabek asked as he shrugged his on.  
  
„New passports, a medical kit and a shit ton of money.“ Yuri took Otabek’s hand and lead them over to the window Otabek had previously broken into. „The better prepared we are, the better are our chances, right?“ Otabek saw that Yuri doubted his own words  
  
.Otabek didn’t like lying to Yuri so he just leaned down to kiss him, pulling him close for a few seconds. _I love you,_ his lips were pressing his words for him against Yuri’s und Yuri understood. _You’re my entire universe._ Their kiss was desperate and didn't last as long was they would've needed it to be.  
  
Then they escaped out into the night.

  
  
**xxx**

 

They didn’t come far. At one point the gaps between the buildings just got too big again, forcing them to discontinue their rooftop escape route. The moment they set a foot down on wet asphalt though, the chase officially began.

And now they were running.  
  
Under normal circumstances, Yuri would’ve hoped that his black clothes would help him to blend into the night but the panting wolves behind him were urged on his his scent of sweat and fear, something he had no chance of masking.  
He had always hated Victor’s beasts but never before had he been in a situation where he was the prey they hungered after. But he often enough had witnessed what they did to someone once they plunged their gigantic yellow fangs into human skin. The memory alone was enough to keep him running as he was sending a collective prayer to no-one in particular. Their situation made it hard to believe in any kind of god, despite the golden cross that still hung around his neck.  
  
Otabek was running at his side. At one point he had managed to turn enough to shoot another wolf and Yuri’s heart had almost stopped beating when he saw the big animal leaping at his love before Otabek had fired exactly into its open maw, killing it before it had a chance to reach him.  
If Yuri hadn’t been short on breath, he would’ve yelled his lungs out at Otabek for trying something so stupid and risky.  
Their dead mate hadn’t stopped the other wolves from chasing them for a second and with every block Yuri and Otabek left behind, with every corner they turned, they only seemed to grow in numbers.  
  
Victor had send his entire pack after them to hunt them down.  
  
Yuri’s lungs felt like bursting, needles stabbed his sides and his legs ached. His throat was as dry as sandpaper and sweat was sticking some of his hair to the back of his neck. He was scared out of his mind. They would never made it to the airport before the wolves circled them in and he didn’t believe that Otabek and him were able to fight them off if they all attacked at once. And what he really needed to be afraid of weren’t even the wolves, it was what would be happing to whatever was left of him and Otabek by the time Victor would get his hands on them. His cousin didn’t believe in quick and painless.  
  
Yuri tried to think of some way out but with a head fuzzy from panic and exhaustion, it was impossible to think clearly. If they would manage to get rid of the wolves, then maybe they would be able to sneak out of the country before anyone noticed that they weren’t dog food already. But how were they supposed to escape them if they were already tiring them down? Sooner or later Yuri and Otabek would be forced to slow down and then their legs would give out completely beneath them. The only reason why they had managed to survive so far, was because of the gigantic lead they had. But not for much longer, the pack behind them was catching up fast.  
  
Yuri tried to orientate himself, they had started running in blind panic and sheer survival instinct, not watching where they actually went. Maybe Yuri would be able locate some place they could briefly hide in, hoping to somehow throw them off for long enough to escape or get into the lead again. Yuri could smell the moist foulness of the river and suddenly he knew exactly where they were. It almost made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
„Beka,“ he panted out, needing Otabek’s instant attention, „We’re close to the docks.“  
  
Otabek turned to look at him questionably, saving his breath while he tried to understand what Yuri was trying to tell him.  
  
„We’re not being hunted, we’re being _driven_. Otabek, we’re running into a trap!“  
  
Otabek clenched his teeth, either out of exhaustion or because he wasn’t all that suspired. „Not much we can do about it, is there babe?“  
  
But Yuri was desperate, he couldn’t allow Otabek to run straight into Victors arms.  
  
„Don’t even think about it Yuri, we’re staying together.“ Otabek hissed as if he could read Yuri’s mind. „So what do we choose, kitten? Wolves or guns?“  
  
They were sprinting trough the docks now, the warehouses getting bigger the further they ran into the labyrinth of wet metal and slick asphalt. Yuri didn’t had to think long over an answer. One of these things he knew, grew up with. The other one was too unpredictable. Stay and fight or run and die.  
  
„Guns.“ Yuri decided and Otabek nodded.  
  
Together they sprinted over to a small crane that stood by one of the larger warehouses, with thick rope dangling from a pulley attached to it. Yuri hoped that the big crank of the crane secured the rope well enough, then he jumped and started climbing like a monkey the second he felt the rough material between his hands. He almost sobbed with relief when a few seconds later, he felt the added weight of Otabek on the rope beneath him.  
Out of breath, they pulled each other up onto the arm of the crane were they collapsed into each arms for a minute, panting.  
  
But knowing they were out in the open and an easy target like this, they quickly separated again and peeked down again. The pack of wolves was circling the foot of the crane, growling and glaring up with bared fangs and hungry eyes. A sea of monsters in winter fur.  
  
„As soon as we shoot them,“ Otabek said,“ We’ll reveal our position.“  
  
„If we don’t shoot them, we’re either trapped up here or they hunt us down while we try to run again.“  
  
„I know.“ Otabek reached out to tug a strand of messy hair behind Yuri’s ear. Yuri gave him a small smile and leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
„On the count of three.“ Yuri whispered against his lips. They reached for their guns, pointed them down. „One…two…three.“  
  
They fired rapidly, each shot echoing through the quiet night and the empty alleys between the warehouses. Red was soaking into white and grey fur, Yuri tried to not feel guilty. He did them a favor by freeing them from Victor.  
  
As soon as it was over, Otabek and Yuri rushed over the arm of the crane and jumped the small distance down onto the flat roof of a warehouse. They pressed themselves into the shadows of the dip between the actual roof and the railing of the edge of it, catching their breath once more. They could already hear hushed voices and steps down on the asphalt as they were reloading their guns.  
They watched how the door of the warehouse opposite of them was being busted open, men dressed in black and with guns in their hands swarming inside. They obviously suspected Otabek and Yuri to hide somewhere inside.  
  
Then Victor’s unmistakable head of silver hair came into view, guarded by another group of men. Katsuki was nowhere to be seen. „Victor is here.“ Yuri whispered. „Do you think your father is here as well?“  
  
„No, he doesn’t like to leave Kazakhstan if it’s not completely necessary.“  
  
„Not even to watch his oldest son die?“ Yuri’s heart was fluttering like a scared bird inside his chest.  
  
Otabek shook his head. „Despite the roses, I haven’t seen a single one of his men tonight. Those are all _Angels_ down there.“  
  
„They’re demons.“ Yuri pressed out bitterly, sounding hurt.  
  
Otabek pressed his lips against Yuri’s temple. „Any chance Victor wont kill you if I give you back?“  
  
„Yes.“ Yuri looked at him with wide, sad eyes. „But he will do worse things to me and he will force me to watch you die.“ Yuri didn’t need to tell Otabek that he would follow him first chance he got.  
  
„So there really is no other way, kitten?“ Otabek asked calmly despite his racing heartbeat, looking at Yuri with love.  
  
„No,“ Yuri shook his head. He would’ve given his life if it meant saving Otabek’s but Victor would never let that happen, for nothing in this world. „We live until we die.“ He leaned forwards, kissing Otabek again. Maybe it would be the last time.  
  
Their plan wasn’t so much a plan as it was a suicide commando.  
  
They would shoot the few guards outside the warehouse from the rooftop they were on now. Hearing the shots, Victors remaining men that might wandered the docks in search for them would come running straight into the war zone. Yuri and Otabek would try to take out as many men from above as they could without being killed themselves. If they, through some miracle, managed to survive they would try to get to Victor or escape first chance they got. _If._  
  
„This is gonna be a bloodbath.“ Yuri whispered, holding Otabek’s hand tightly while his other held his unlocked gun. Otabek said nothing as they came to stand on the edge of the roof, just squeezed his hand a little harder. There was nothing more to be said, nothing that could get between them. Not even death.  
  
Surprisingly and despite his overwhelming fear, Yuri’s hand wasn’t shaking as he pointed his gun downwards, focusing on his first target. The security chief of Victors men, they’d be half as organised without him.  
  
For a fleeting second, Yuri was sure that they had no chance. Selfishly, he hoped that a bullet would hit him before he had to watch Otabek die. Then immediately, he prayed to save Otabek from that kind of pain, Yuri would take it instead if it meant an easier death for his lover.  
  
Otabek squeezed his hand once more and Yuri was able to focus again. „Kitten? On the count of three?“  
  
Yuri nodded. „One…two…three.“ He pulled the trigger and a second later, all hell broke loose.  
  
  


_If I told you we could bathe in all the lights_  
  
_Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?_  
  
_Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?_  
  
_Would you fall in the name of love?_  
  
_When there's madness, when there's poison in your head_  
  
_When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed_  
  
_I will hold you in the depths of your despair_  
  
_And it's all in the name of love_

  


**Author's Note:**

> The song I based this fic on is called 'In the Name of Love' by Martin Garrix and Bebe Rexha, it was released in 2016 and you can listen to it [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnBT9uUYb1w)  
> I actually like the lyrics better than the actual song, I just thought they fit well for this Mafia Yuri and Otabek. 
> 
> So I'm aware that this has an open ending, just like 'roses' had an open beginning. I did this so I'm able to get back to this AU if I ever wanna write more for it. I'm making no promises because I have a few other writhing projects I wanna finish first but if I did, would you be interested? 
> 
> Okay so this was the last day for yoi music week and I had a lot of fun writing for it. Thanks to everyone who read my fics, commented and left me lovely messages. Hello to any new readers I gained from this, I hope you're here to stay. I have a chaptered Otayuri fic called 'to be young and in love' on here, check it out if you want to. 
> 
> As this is the end of music week: which fic was your fave? 
> 
> I also made moodboards/aesthetics for every fic I wrote. Find them on my tumbler by typing Otayuri aesthetic in the search bar on my blog [ here](https://yours-julie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for the support! Comments and Kudos are, as always, very much appreciated <3


End file.
